Coffee Break
by Misanagi
Summary: Quatre and Wufei meet for coffee. 4x5


**Coffee Break**

**By Misanagi**

Rating: PG

Pairing: 4x5

Summary: Quatre and Wufei meet for coffee.

Archive: Gundanium Line

Notes: Gift ficlet written for Sintari. Merry Christmas!

Special thanks to Anne for the beta and for giving me the bunny for the ficlet.

* * *

Quatre walked into the café, seeing that Wufei was already there, waiting for him. Checking his wristwatch, he noticed that it was almost six, and he was late. After he and Wufei had started dating, they had realized that their busy schedules were working against any kind of relationship they were trying to have. They had tried many things, but finally, the only arrangement they could agree on was to take Friday nights off for dinner, and meet everyday for thirty minutes over coffee when they were both in town.

The café was called 'Aroma' and it was located downtown, only ten minutes away from the Preventers' HQ and Winner Enterprises offices. It was small and personal, and it was owned by a forty year old woman named Marta and her daughter Inés. After seeing them almost every day, Quatre had made good friends with them.

"Hello. Mr. Winner," said Inés, greeting him at the door. "Should I get your coffee ready?"

"Yes," Quatre answered. "That would be great."

The girl smiled and Quatre walked to their table, where Wufei was sipping his espresso and watching him with a critical eye.

"You are late," said Wufei, without even giving Quatre enough time to take a seat.

"I'm sorry." Quatre took off his suit jacket since it wasn't cold inside, and loosened his tie. "The shareholders can be thick when they want to be."

"We only have ten minutes now," said Wufei, calmly. "Une wants me back by six fifteen at the latest."

"I'm sorry," Quatre repeated. "It's just that WEI is very busy this time of the year. The holidays drive everybody crazy."

Wufei took another sip of his coffee. His eyes had never left Quatre. "You've been sleeping at the office again?" he asked.

Quatre suddenly felt self-conscious of his messy hair, wrinkled shirt and bloodshot eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, without being really sure what to say, when Inés arrived with his cappuccino. He thanked her and then tried to hide from Wufei by drinking his coffee.

"You know, every time you try to hide something, you resort to silence. I already know that trick, Quatre. You need to change your strategy." Wufei finished his coffee and leaned back on his chair.

"I don't mean to do that," said Quatre, putting the cup down. "It's just that I don't want to lie to you, so silence is better."

"Should I feel honored by that?"

Quatre snickered. "Not at all. It's just the way I deal with things. You have your methods, and I have mine." Quatre gave Wufei a look, and licked some coffee left on his lips.

"Seduction, Quatre?" asked Wufei, raising an eyebrow. "Is that your new strategy?"

Leaning on the table, Quatre looked at Wufei from behind his bangs. "Who says it's new?"

Wufei leaned on the table too. A lock had gotten free from his ponytail but Wufei didn't push it back. "Two can play that game." He kissed Quatre softly, and then licked Quatre's lower lip with the tip of his tongue. "You spilled some coffee," he explained, as he leaned back on his chair.

Quatre blinked a couple of times, and then finished his coffee. "That's cheating," he said finally.

"No, it's not." Wufei stood up and put on his jacket. "I have to go."

Checking his watch, Quatre noticed that he had to go too. He got up, paid for his coffee, adjusted his tie and put on his jacket. Seeing Wufei at least once a day was wonderful but those coffee encounters were too short. They needed to find a new arrangement.

"You know," said Quatre, casually as they exited the café, "my office gets rather lonely at night." He got closer to Wufei, until his mouth was inches away from Wufei's ear. "I don't like being lonely," he whispered, and bit Wufei's earlobe before pulling back.

Wufei would visit tonight and Quatre would ask him to move in together. It would be a perfect new arrangement, and both Quatre and Wufei, would have someone to come home to.

With a smile and a hand wave, Quatre turned around and walked away. His office and Preventers' HQ were in opposite directions. Now Quatre could only wait until nightfall, and hope for Wufei to answer yes.

* * *

- The End – 


End file.
